Daniella Amy Danville
by daltonblake
Summary: Jo is in a car accident, in which her life (and someone else's) are left hanging in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning: For all you Stella Bonesera fans, this fic is not right for you. And I know that she was here for six years and that Jo was only here for two, but Jo is my fave so if you don't like the idea of Stella being the bad guy, please don't read this._**

**_ALSO. My writing style is quite angsty. So… Beware. _**

**_I originally said that this would be a one-shot, but I think I'll be continuing it and make it a full-blown story. _**

**_AND a huge thanks to all who reviewed the original first chapter! It's because of y'all that I'll be writing more._**

**_[I updated the chapter a bit, since i'm a bit more experienced with writing and all haha]_**

**_A key to reading this story: things written in italics will be the thoughts of the characters, and every chapter will be from the POV of a character which i will state in the beginning._**

**_Anyways, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my story, and please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome :)_**

* * *

><p><em>[Jo's POV]<em>

_Please Mac. Please answer your phone. Please…._

"You have reached the voicemail box of Detective Mac Taylor, head of the NYPD CSI Crime Lab. I am unable to take your call right now. Please leave a message with your name and number, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. *BEEEEEEEP*"

"Mac, it's… It's me. Jo….. Please…. Please… I need your help…. I think… I was… Car accident. I don't… I don't know where I am… Please…."

I pressed the 'end' button and waited; waited for Mac to call me back to tell me that help was on the way, for me to hold on.

The accident was still hazy in my mind. I couldn't remember what had happened.

_Drunken one-night stand with Mac….._

_The pregnancy test….._

_Stella coming back…._

_The cold-shoulder Mac started giving me….._

_The proposal…._

_The tears…._

_The bright lights from the truck…._

"I was hit by a truck." I muttered.

I tried to move, only to have a shooting pain start in chest, which led to a violent coughing fit. I coughed into my hands a couple of times. When the coughing fit finally passed, I felt something wet in my palm.

Blood.

_Shit i probably punctured a lung or something…_

Then the sharp pains hit my abdomen with such force that I couldn't help but yelp.

I took another look at my cell, hoping that Mac had called, or even texted. Nothing.

Another wave of pain hit me; this time, harder than the last. Something warm gushed out of me. Looking down, I saw that is was blood. And a lot of it.

_Not now… It's not a miscarriage… I'm 8 months it just can't be a miscarriage…._

"Please…. No…" I whimpered.

The third time the pain hit me, I nearly passed out. It felt as if someone was ripping me apart from the inside with a hunting knife. I could smell the blood, and I could feel how much blood I was losing.

"We're dying." I whispered to myself, tears streaming down my face.

It felt like an eternity later, but I heard my phone ring.

"Please… Help." I whispered, my energy failing me.

"Jo? JO? JO ARE YOU THERE?" I heard someone yell.

"Help." I whimpered, as another wave of pain came.

"Jo, it's Flack. Where are you?"

"I… Car…. Flipped. Hurts." I gasped through the pain.

"You're going to be ok… You're going to be fine. I'm coming to get you." Flack said.

I was attacked by another coughing fit, only to cough up more blood.

_How much blood can a pregnant woman loose before both her and her baby die?_

"Jo… JO LISTEN TO ME. Keep talking… Stay awake." Flack instructed.

"So much… Blood… Too much…."

"You're going to be ok, Jo… Adam's tracking your cell and I'm coming… Just… Just, hold on.." Flack pleaded.

"I…. Stella and Mac… Happiness… They'll be happy…."

It was cold, and I was so tired….

"Tired…" I whimpered.

"NO. DON'T YOU DARE GO TO SLEEP, JO DANVILLE." Flack barked.

"Take… Take care of her. Promise…." I started.

"No, Jo. DON'T say it... Just…" Flack stuttered.

"I… Her name… Daniella. Daniella Amy." I whispered, almost all of my energy drained.

"Don't… Jo, please…" Flack started.

_It's so cold. I'm so tired. There's too much blood…._

"Godfathers… Godfather needs to know…. Name…." I whispered, blood filling my mouth once again.

Except, this time, I didn't have the strength to cough. It felt like I was choking.

"Pro…mise…. Mmmmm…." I muttered, darkness threatening to drag me under.

"I promise.. Jo, I promise…" Flack whispered into the phone, his voice catching.

"Good."

The word barely escaped my lips before I finally let the darkness consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I just really want to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter. _**

**_So, here's the second chapter :)_**

* * *

><p><em>[Flack's POV]<em>

When Mac proposed to Stella, I saw the crushed look on Jo's face. It was like someone had taken her heart and crushed in into a million pieces. I watched as she offered the couple some words of congratulations, then hurry to her office to grab her things, and then take the stairs.

_Mac, you stupid bastard._

I wanted to run after the pregnant CSI, but Mac had asked me if I would be his best man and all those questions you ask when you've just proposed.

It wasn't until an hour later, I could finally escape to the privacy of the percent change room. I grabbed what I needed from my locker.

_I should call Jo… Check up on her._

The first three times I called, no one answered.

_I should call again…_

Jo answered on the second ring.

"…Help." I heard someone whisper.

"Jo? JO? JO ARE YOU THERE?" I asked.

"Help" I heard Jo whimper.

"Jo, it's Flack. Where are you?" I asked, chills spreading throughout my body.

"I… Car… Flipped. Hurts." I heard Jo gasp.

_Holy shit, her car flipped? _

"You're going to be ok, Jo… You're going to be fine. I'm coming to get you." I tried to reassure her.

I ran towards the elevator, sending a quick text to Adam to trace Jo's cell.

_She's going to be ok… She has to be._

I heard her coughing fits on the other end of the phone, and I knew that things were worse than what I thought.

"Jo. JO LISTEN TO ME. Keep talking. Stay awake." I urged, as I read the text message Adam sent to me.

_Why in the hell would she be in such an isolated place? _

"So much… Blood… Too much…." I heard her whimper.

"You're going to be f Jo… Adam's tracked your cell and I'm on my way." I pleaded.

I radioed in for assistance. Hopefully medics would get there before I did.

"I…. Stella and Mac… Happiness… They'll be happy…. Tired…." I heard.

"NO. DON'T YOU DARE GO TO SLEEP, JO DANVILLE." I barked into the phone.

"Take… Take care of her. Promise…." I heard her say, softly.

"No… DON'T say it, Jo…" I pleaded, tears brimming my eyes.

"I… Her name… Daniella. Daniella Amy." her quiet voice whispered.

"Don't… Jo, please…" I said, my voice catching.

"Godfathers… Godfather needs to know…. Name…." Her weakened voice said.

Tears overfilled my eyes, and I angrily wiped them away from my eyes.

_Mac Taylor, you BASTARD. Jo wouldn't be lying in some ditch somewhere so goddamn isolated if it weren't for you and _

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a gasping and a gargled voice.

"Pro….mise… Mmmmm…."

Tears streamed down my face.

_Not like this, Jo. It wasn't supposed to end like this. You were supposed to be happy._

I said the words that I know Jo needed to hear.

"I promise… Jo, I promise…"

"Goo…."

"Jo. JO! JO PLEASE ANSWER ME JO." I yelled into the phone.

Silence.

_No… God, no… Jo… The baby…_

I pressed on the gas pedal, trying to hurry to my fallen friend.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw: an overturned Ford Taurus, and a blood trail in the snow leading towards an alley. The darkness had me using a flashlight to try and follow the blood trail. It felt like something out of a horror movie.

"Jo… JO." I yelled.

I saw her. Slumped over. Head down. Not moving.

"Jo. JO. Wake up, hun. WAKE UP." I said, urgently, while checking her pulse.

_Weak… Too weak. But, it's there._

I made the mistake of shining my flashlight downwards. I gasped at the amount of blood she was sitting in. The bottom of her light blue maternity blouse was drenched was so red. Her hands, covered in blood.

I pressed a hand to her stomach, hoping for some kind of fetal movement. I felt nothing.

_Dear God, please… Please don't let them both die…._

The medics arrived shortly after I did. They pushed me away as they prepped Jo for the ambulance ride to Bellevue Hospital.

I stood, watching them. Stunned.

_Jo, don't die. Don't you dare die. You need to prove Mac wrong. Prove that he chose the wrong girl._

I saw a fellow officer, ran over to tell him to secure the scene and to call CSI, before hopping into the back of the ambulance.

Her heart stopped in the back of that bus, just moments before we arrived at the hospital. I watched as they shocked her tiny frame.

_Don't leave me, Jo. Don't leave Daniella. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_third chapter waddup (i sometimes wonder how i have friends...)_**

**_ANYWAYS I'm really thankful that y'all have decided to continue read this haha :') _**

**_So, a really huge thank you ! I can't being to explain how happy and grateful I am for all the readers !_**

* * *

><p><em>[Flack's POV]<em>

I paced the waiting room, making everyone around me annoyed.

_It's been too long… Too too long….._

Finally, I marched up to the nurses desk and demanded the nurse tell me how my friend was doing.

"She was wheeled into surgery. A doctor should be out soon to tell you what is going on."

"Thank yo.." I started, but was interrupted by my cell, vibrating in my pocket.

"Flack!" I barked.

"Well, geez. That's a great hello." Stella replied.

_No, I can't talk to her… Not to the woman who could have caused my friend…. My god-daughter's mother…. To…. No… NO._

"Can't talk." And I hung up.

_It's been 5 hours…. 5 HOURS…. If she was…. They would have come out by now…. It's a good thing…. Right?..._

And (finally) the doctor came out in bloody scrubs. I immediately jumped to my feet.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's not doing good. The car accident caused a massive hemorrhaging in her brain and in her chest area. She'll be lucky if she makes it through the next 48 hours."

_Hemmorrhaging? Brain… Ohgod._

"She had hemorrhaging…. Does she have… Brain damage?" I sputtered.

"There is a high possible chance of brain damage. It could range from some memory loss to not waking up at all." The doctor sighed.

"What are her chances of waking up now?" I demanded.

"10%. I'm so sorry…" The doctor said, apologetically.

"Then… What about… The baby? HOW IS THE BABY?"

_She has to be ok. I made a promise._

"The baby is a girl, and she's perfectly healthy. No injuries were sustained from the crash. If you'd like to see the baby, I can arrange that." The doctor said.

"I want to see Jo first." I said.

"Of course, but I should warn you: she doesn't look like herself at the moment. There's a lot of bruising and swelling and tubes. Be prepared." The doctor warned.

I tried to prepare myself, but seeing my friend lying in a hospital bed with half her face bruised and bloodied and tubes sticking out of her throat and chest. I forced myself not to vomit, walked over to her bed and took her hand.

_She's too still... Too pale... WAKE UP, JO. Please, just... Just wake up._

"Jo, it's Flack. I kept your promise and I'm still keeping it. Daniella's fine. She's healthy and fine. And… And… And I need you to wake up. Daniella needs you to wake up. I'm keeping my promise. I'll keep my promise. Just please… Wake up."

I stayed with Jo for a bit longer before I went to see Daniella.

She was perfect: 10 fingers and 10 tiny toes, with chocolate brown hair and a tiny body. I couldn't help but grin proudly as the nurse handed me my first god-daughter.

"Hi there, Daniella. I'm your god-father! I'm just… Your mommy's going to be okay. She's going to wake up and she'll be here to hold you and love you and…"

And I started crying. Oh, who was I fucking kidding? I didn't know if Jo was going to wake up, let alone lavish this tiny beauty with love. I felt my phone ringing in my pocket and earned a death glare from the nurse. I put the little girl gently back into her plastic bassinet, and stepped outside to take the call.

"Flack." I said, authoritatively.

"Holy shit Don. Where the hell are you? Stell called you and you and she said you were busy. Gave no details to her and you just hung up. What the hell is going on?" I heard Mac say, worriedly.

_To tell, or not to tell…_

"I'm fine." I said.

"Good. When are you coming by? Dinner's about to be served." Mac said.

_Oh shit._ _Tonight is Mac's engagement party!_

"I don't think I can make it. I have some pressing issues to deal with." I said, as I looked back into the nursery and saw Daniella waving her arm around with curiosity. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, whatever you're doing, I hope you're okay. I'll save you a piece of cake?"

"Yeah… Whatever." I said, as I hung up and continued staring at Daniella. Her fascination with her arm finally ended because her doe-brown eyes drooped and then finally closed.

_Jo needs more support than just me and a newborn baby._

I pulled out my phone again and added two names to a group text message.

**_To: Sid Hammerback, Jessica Lovato_**

**_Subject: EMERGENCY *CONFIDENTIAL*_**

**_I need you both to meet me at New York Presbyterian Hospital nursery ASAP. And don't let Mac or anyone know._**

**_Flack_**

I sent the text message and went back into the nursery to hold my god-daughter. Looking up again, I noticed Sid and Jessica standing outside, with a look of shock on their faces.

I looked back down to the baby in my arms and gave her a quick peck on her small forehead before setting her back down in the bassinet.

_How the hell am I gunna break this to Sid and Jess... _


	4. Chapter 4

**_To whomever is still reading this:_**

**_Thank you so much for sticking by this story :) It really means a lot to me!_**

**_Reviews (good and bad) are gold, so send 'em my way :3_**

**_WARNING: there are some swear words in this chapter!_**

**_-daltonblake_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Sid's POV]<em>**

"What do you mean she was in a car accident?" I demanded, as I listened to Flack.

"I don't know, but that's what Jo told me when she called me." Flack said, his head in his hands.

"We have to let Mac know." Lovato said, as she pulled out her cell phone.

Flack grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Call Lindsay. The last person in the world that needs to know about this is Mac. Tell Lindsay to keep her mouth shut and to call Tyler and Ellie." he said.

She nodded her head and walked down the hall, to where it was quieter.

"Mac does deserve to know, ya know..." I said behind him.

"Later. He gets to know later." Flack said, tightly. The anger was evident on his face.

_Oh, Mac... What have you gotten yourself into?_

Lovato came back and told me that Lindsay was on her way, and that she'd call Tyler and Ellie. I received text messages from both Sheldon and Adam saying that they didn't give two shits about the party and they'd be at the hospital as soon as they could. I gave them Jo's room number and the three of us just sat outside of her room waiting.

Soon, I saw my colleagues rushing towards me with a worried look on their face. I repeated what Flack told us, and then we divide into four groups: one to stay with the baby, another to hold vigil at Jo's beside. We had agreed to take shifts.

It wasn't long after we'd split up that we saw Mac and Stella barrelling down the hallway.

_Well fuck the hospital must've called him. _

I stopped Mac just as he was about to enter Jo's hospital room.

"Don't." I growled at him.

Mac turned to look at me. He must have seen a whole lot of anger and hatred in my eyes because he slowly backed off.

"Sid…" He started.

"No. I think you've caused her enough pain. It's time for you to leave." I said, holding my ground. I felt Flack and Lovato come up behind me, offering me some silent support.

Mac's face showed a hint of annoyance, which was then replaced with sorrow and guilt. He went back the way he came, with Stella trailing behind him.

To his credit, he wasn't holding her hand.

I took the first shift to hold vigil at Jo's bedside alone. I held her hand, talked to her, and sometimes just sat and stared at her bruised and bandaged body.

"Sid?" I heard someone ask.

"Yupp?" I answered and looked up, and saw Mac.

"Ummm… How is she?" He asked, as he slowly entered the room.

_Along, possibly dying... But why do you care?_

I said a mere "meh" and went back to watching Sleeping Beauty sleep.

"Is it my fault?" Mac asked. I didn't need to ask what; I just knew.

"Yes." I answered, coldness filling my voice.

Mac stood at the end of Jo's hospital bed and watched her sleep. His eyes were full of pain and guilt.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked, after a moment of silence.

"There was a lot of blood. She had a brain hemorrhage." I whispered, not wanting to believe the words that were even coming out of my mouth.

_But she'll wake up._

Mac nodded, and grabbed a chair and sat down on the other side of Jo's bed. A few more moments of silence passed.

"We're all angry at you." I said, wanting Mac to understand why we were treating him the way we were.

"I know…. I just…. I shouldn't have let Stella back into my life. Jo would still be okay and we'd be happy again." Mac sighed.

"Jo loved you, and you pushed her away. Not to mention you're getting MARRIED to Stella. Think of how Jo would feel." I said.

"I…" Mac started.

"No. If you're going to say that you're sorry, it's not going to cut it. She may never wake up because of you…." I practically yelled at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know this would happen." Mac said, defensively.

"Mac, why are you even here?" I asked, my patience for the man sitting in front of me getting dangerously thin.

"I needed… wanted, to talk to Jo…. If it weren't for me…." Mac trailed off.

"If it weren't for you, Jo would be okay and not in a coma?" I finished for him, bitterly.

Mac nodded and continued to look at Jo.

"My shift changes in a few minutes. Do you mind…" I gestured to the door.

Mac sighed, got up, and was about to leave when I heard him say "I still love her…. If it means anything, I told Stella to leave." Then he left.

I sighed, leaned over and gave Jo a kiss on her forehead.

"He really does still love you Jo. I can see it in his eyes. Please…. Don't give up." I whispered. I gathered my things, and went outside to meet Lindsay and Danny, who'd be taking the next shift.

* * *

><p><em><strong>the calm before the storm...<strong>_

_**i'll update soon. :) #promise**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I remember saying that I was going to make Stella a huge bitch in my story. But, that was a while ago haha and since then, i've decided to change the direction of my story.**_

_**I forgot to write this in the previous chapters, but this story won't follow the storylines (ie, Sid doesn't have cancer and Mac never meets Christine). **_

_** I'm also incredibly thankful for all the reviews and comments on this story btw :') So thank you all so so so so much !**_

_**PS. This is going to be a short chapter, since I wanted to clear some storyline stuff up before continuing.**_

* * *

><p>I visited Jo first and had a little chat with Sid. It wasn't pleasant, but at least he didn't throw me out. I didn't dare see the baby yet. But I ached to know how my child was doing.<p>

_My daughter…. My god, I have a baby girl….._

I wandered back to my car, hoping to drive away back to the lab and see if I could help catch the bastard who did this, but I stopped when I saw Stella leaning against it.

"Hey." She said, casually.

"Why are you here?" I immediately asked.

"Well, you kind of just left me here and ran back to the elevators. What the fuck's going on, Mac?" She asked.

I looked into Stella's eyes and I thought how lucky I was to have a woman who loved and understood me.

_But Jo knows you better than anyone… Maybe even better than Stella._

"How's Jo?" Stella asked.

"Comatose. She's….. She had a brain haemorrhage." I said, pausing.

_She might never wake up._

"We need to cancel the wedding." I said, finally.

"What?!" Stella asked, incredulously.

"I can't…."

"You can't marry me because Jo was in a goddamn car accident?!" Stella finished for me, anger evident in her eyes.

"I can't marry you because…."

_Because I realized that I don't love you the way I love Jo… At least, not anymore._

"Let me ask you this, Mac Taylor: did you only propose to me because you and Jo were having some kind of separation?"

"It wasn't like that. It really was't…."

I sighed and began with my explanation.

"We starting dating a year after she started working here. And… We hit it off. She made me smile and laugh and… It felt good. I felt good."

_And happy. I felt so happy when I was with her. _

"But we got drunk one night and had sex and…. Yaknow. Then Russ, her ex-husband, came and I…. Got jealous. We argued and we ended up splitting up. I assumed that she moved on and went back to Russ. And then you came back and…."

_And I wanted Jo to hurt like I did when I thought she was with Russ._

"But I didn't…. She wasn't supposed to…."

_She was't supposed to get in a car accident and slip into a coma._

I look directly at Stella.

"I'm sorry."

Stella sighed.

"I…."

"Go back upstairs, Mac." Stella said.

"What?"

"Jo needs you now, more than ever. Go back upstairs and be with her and the baby. They need you." Stella said.

"But Stell, I…" I started.

"You love Jo. It was so fucking evident that you weren't over her when you asked me out. I thought I could change you. I thought I could make you fall in love with me. and then you asked me to marry you and…." Stella trailed off.

"And, what?" I prompted.

But I knew what she was going to say.

"I knew you were just trying to get back at Jo, for bring her ex to her office. You wanted her to hurt. But, in your eyes, you still loved her so goddamn much. I said yes to your proposal because I hoped I could play out my fairytale for just a bit longer…" Stella sighed.

We both looked at each other, with understanding in our eyes. We embraced each other one last time.

"Keep in touch, okay? I want to know how fatherhood's going to treat you." Stella whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

Stella, being the gracious and adamant woman that she is, declined my offer to drive her to my place so she could pack her stuff.

"But I'm headed to the lab to… Try and make sense of all this. And my apartment's on the way."

"It's fine. I can take a taxi. Go do what you do best, Mac." Stella insisted.

With her blessing, I jumped into my car and sped towards the lab.

_Jo, I promise you: I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to find the bastard that did this. And you're going to wake up and I'm going to make sure you know how sorry I am... And how much I love you. Please, please PLEASE just wake up._


End file.
